


Physical

by Kaiperion



Series: Cicada [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Inappropriate Use of the Light, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, inappropriate use of stasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiperion/pseuds/Kaiperion
Summary: The physical relationship between Emery, Crow, and Mithrax starting with a different ending to the Hawkmoon lore and ending with a steamy threesome where Emery and Mithrax both take care of their inexperienced third.Some of this can be considered continuations of myCrimson Days 2021 prompt fills(specifically chapters 11 & 14) if you'd like to give that a read :)Just a bit of self-indulgent smut while I work on the first bit of Emery's full story from risen to present.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Mithrax (Destiny), Male Guardian/Mithrax/Crow, male guardian/crow
Series: Cicada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201553
Kudos: 14





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Some songs I listened to while writing:  
> [Physical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hcm7VFDSU_0&ab_channel=StLuciaVEVO) by St. Lucia  
> [Feel the Rush Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fg1CtBjLLes&ab_channel=ArcAvalon) by Lazerhawk (Feat. GUNSHIP)  
> [Feel for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIq_PykWHAo&ab_channel=VariousArtists-Topic) by Timecop1983 (Feat. Levi Conner)  
> [Entoptica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN8yNmtYIKM&ab_channel=Starcadian-Topic) by Starcadian  
> [Sunset Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmabJQWcQCY&ab_channel=Starcadian-Topic) by Starcadian  
> [The Clouds Breathe for You (Christopher Willits Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJx-ZP949dQ&ab_channel=TheGlitchMob) by The Glitch Mob  
> [Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFhdqkxxpQI&ab_channel=St.Lucia-Topic) by St. Lucia  
> [Starve the Ego, Feed the Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ7pyiHg2BY&ab_channel=BradNewman) by The Glitch Mob  
> [Static](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCwR2k6rImQ&ab_channel=Timecop1983) by Timecop1983 (Feat. The Midnight)  
> [Love Like a Sunset Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WazXm5xrx9g&ab_channel=Phoenix-Topic) by Phoenix  
> [Too Close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7JCTK895Y0&ab_channel=St.Lucia-Topic) by St. Lucia

By the time the bottle was empty, Emery was decidedly a little more sloshed than he had been.

Poor Crow could barely keep his head up and he kept nuzzling into the warlock's neck. The brush of his hair tickled which caused Emery to break out into giggles and that in turn caused Crow to giggle as well and the cycle just continued every five minutes or so.

With their advanced inebriation, Emery supposed it was really only a matter of time before one of them slipped.

Sure enough, as his hand came down from wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes, it landed on Crow's thigh, missing his own by a couple inches.

Crow's laughter stopped immediately and he jolted in place, eyes suddenly wide as he looked at the Old Light's hand.

Emery was quick to pull his hand away, blushing hard, as he murmured, "Sorry. Meant for that to hit my own leg."

The hunter just continued to look at the place where the warlock's hand had been and he swallowed dryly a couple times before looking back up at the older Guardian. His eyes held a plea, and Emery couldn't decipher what for at first. But with his lips parted like that, he wanted to kiss him again.

It must have shown on his expression because Crow's eyes glanced down to his mouth in response and, for just a moment, Emery thought of indulging him.

But the truth was that his very carefully crafted self control was hanging on by a thread thanks to the wine and he knew giving in to just the barest hint of temptation would lead to much more than either of them bargained for. And like this - _drunk_ ... It wasn't really a good idea. He couldn't. He _shouldn't_.

_We're playing with fire..._

But, _by the Light_ , it was all he wanted in that moment.

The decision wasn't his to make in the end. Instead Crow was the one who was overcome by the impulse and fell forward to crush their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that tasted of wine and heat.

Less tender than the last one had been. More desperate. Aching, pleading, longing, _begging._ And Emery thought he might combust from the pressure building inside him right then and there. He was proud of his handle on his control.

But then Crow released a husky sound from the back of his throat, the hint of a moan trapped in his chest, and Emery lost it.

He surged into Crow like a tidal wave reaching for the moon, pulling the Awoken closer with a heavy hand on his neck as he deepened their kiss. Awkward as their position was, Emery didn’t care. He made it work. Their lips were swollen by the time he finally pulled back.

Crow’s eyes were glazed as he caught his breath, their golden glow shining just a little brighter. Emery felt a warmth in his chest bloom and encompass him in a thick and cloying heat. He rested their foreheads together, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing soft, slow, affectionate kisses to the hunter’s cheek, the lobe of his ear, down his neck to where skin met scales.

He felt more than heard the Awoken’s shuddered breath and full-body shiver and a quick glance found Crow awash in moonlight, eyes closed to sensation and lips parted on panting breaths as swirls of Light trailed over his skin like water. It was beautiful and Emery followed the marks with his mouth, paying special attention to the sensitive skin of his throat.

Crow breathed out a sigh mixed with a soft sound before shrugging off his Spider-marked poncho and cloak to fumble blindly with the hidden latches connecting the scales of his sleeve to the scales of his chestpiece. The sleeve slid down his arm at coming undone and he shook it the rest of the way off, metal clinking together gently as it pooled on the ground beside them. Then he pawed at the remaining latches on his shoulder and side as Emery brought up a hand to massage the newly freed arm, even if it was still covered by the puffy sleeve of his undershirt.

The warlock didn’t ask what he was doing but Crow murmured an explanation anyway. Sort of. It was just one word. “Hot.”

Emery didn’t have the heart to tell him that his scales weren’t contributing to that. Instead he just said, “Yes you are.” and reveled in the heat he could almost see travel up the Awoken’s neck to settle nicely in his already wine-warmed cheeks.

The final latch came undone and Crow nearly yanked his scales to the side to get them off, leaving him in just a button-down long-sleeve shirt and, perhaps most importantly to Emery, exposing more skin for his mouth to explore. But their positioning was still not ideal, so he shifted and pushed Crow onto his back gently, cradling the back of his head to ensure a soft landing.

And then there he was, leaning over the hunter and gazing into the superheated furnace of his eyes. There was a trepidation there and Emery still had enough sense to see it; to pause and ask, “Is this okay?”

Crow swallowed thickly a moment as his cheeks darkened further, “I haven’t-... I mean I can’t remember having done this before but I must have, right?”

The warlock blinked at that. Sure he didn’t ever _remember_ doing this in his past life but the experience was there enough to transfer in his rebirth. If Crow didn’t even have that experience to transfer then that meant…

Wow.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly.

“No.” The response was quick, almost panicked, and the hunter grabbed his arm as if he would leave him alone. “Please.”

Emery's heart clenched in his chest and he suddenly realized that this moment was terribly, painfully fleeting. A brief reprieve in an otherwise shitty situation that was going to leave them both hurting at the end. Drunk as he was, he knew this little slip was going to linger on both of them until their time together was done. They _should_ stop.

But Crow _did_ ask so very nicely…

It was at that moment, he decided that he would only give of himself and would not take. He could do that. Even if his pants were uncomfortably tight, it didn't matter. He was good at giving others what they needed and he enjoyed it very much even if he got nothing in return.

And Crow was a special case.

He could curb his own wants to make sure the hunter was taken care of. He _would_.

He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to the Awoken's lips as his fingers deftly opened each button of the other man's shirt, tongue sliding slickly against tongue until Crow's chest was bare. The hunter broke the kiss with a shuddered breath when Emery's hand met his skin and the warlock wasted no time in devouring the flesh of his throat instead, languidly sucking bruising marks into the pale blue.

The sound Crow made in response, a choked back groan, pulled inside Emery's chest like a physical force, and he curved his body to slot neatly against the hunter as he pushed fabric out of the way to grope gently at tight muscle and skin. Crow squirmed against it, swallowing hard and breathing shallow as he clutched at the back of Emery's robes.

The warlock's pulse rushed in his ears as he moved his mouth down to the Awoken's collar bone, worrying the skin lightly with his teeth. A quick glance at the other's face found clouded eyes and parted lips and Emery smirked just a little as he reached just lightly for the Darkness thrumming beneath his skin. A thin layer of ice coalesced on his fingertips and he allowed a moment of hesitation before gliding them along exposed flesh.

The response was instant. Crow jerked against him with a cut-off almost-yelp, surprised. But Emery lightly shushed him, murmuring encouragement against his throat as he trailed his fingers slowly across the expanse of the hunter's chest, idly circling a nipple just to feel Crow shudder against him. It was almost call-and-response. The stasis in his fingers reacted with the Darkness in Crow and he wished he could understand what the Awoken must have been feeling. The way he arched into the touch like it was pulling something within him… It was intoxicating to watch.

After a languorous moment of this, Emery paused to capture Crow's lips again, tasting wine and the hint of static before trailing kisses back down his neck to where the warlock's fingers tapped idly against his sternum, dark skin tracing the Light swirling around light blue.

Then those fingers slowly slid down the center of Crow's body, lingering over every dip and hard line, muscles contracting at the cold then relaxing as Emery followed the trail with his mouth to soothe the ice away with heat. He tongued teasingly at the hunter's navel while his fingers slipped beneath the red fabric of Crow's pants to tease further, slipping closer and closer to where the Awoken was clearly hard and aching.

At Crow's whine of protest, body squirming impatiently, Emery finally took pity and opened the fly of the hunter's pants, settling nicely between his legs and lifting his legs over his shoulders for better access as he pulled the New Light's cock free.

Crow cleared his throat in embarrassment, blush superheating his cheeks as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at where the warlock was casually observing him. Emery's soft gaze locked with his for just a moment and he smiled reassuringly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the crown.

The hunter shuddered almost violently before falling back to the ground with a thud. The warlock chuckled in response, trailing his mouth down the shaft and back up again. Emery thought maybe, based solely on his interactions with Uldren, the prince's equipment was lacking. It would account at least partially for the sour attitude back then. But in reality, the Awoken's cock was… well… almost princely. Just right. Not too big or too small or too wide or too thin. Perfect to play with in any capacity right down to the darker blue of the head and the taste. His tongue flicked out in response to the thought and he hummed appreciatively as Crow near-vibrated beneath his mouth.

Emery took his time, mouthing and licking over every part of the New Light's cock and reveling in the twitching of Crow's thighs on his shoulders, almost trying to close and crush his head between them, and the aborted movements of his hips as he tried to thrust but found the warlock's hands holding him still. By the time Emery finally took the tip into his mouth, Crow was a mess, looking utterly debauched as his chest stuttered with held-back moans hidden in his chest and covered by the wrist he held firmly over his mouth. The Old Light reached out to his free hand and linked their fingers together to give the New Light an anchor as he was slowly taken apart by the warlock’s mouth easily taking more of him in until Emery's nose buried into wiry, black curls at the base.

A swallow and then a rhythm was set and Crow was lost, caught between sensations, passed back and forth amongst the waves of a rolling sea of pleasure so thick it threatened to drown him. What sounds did escape him, and it was no small amount the longer things went, were desperate and needy and his eyes were shut tightly.

Even with one hand, Emery was able to hold back the instinctive thrusting Crow attempted every time his head bobbed around the hunter's cock. But after awhile, once it was clear the Awoken wouldn't last much longer, he removed the restraint and let him thrust as he pleased. If Crow noticed the change at all in his near delirious state now, he made no indication of it other than chasing the heat of Emery's mouth.

As the thrusts became erratic, the warlock reached for both of Crow's hands and placed them on his head, locs thick in his grasp as he tightened his fingers desperately, no longer caring about the wanton moans that escaped him as he locked his ankles behind the warlock's back. His sounds increased in volume, climbing in pitch until they strangled him and he seized, shaking violently as Emery's hands on his ass held him as deep in the warlock's throat as he could go.

Euphoria slammed into him so abruptly that he thought he might have whiplash but Emery was there and Emery had him swallowed to the root, taking everything his body gave him, everything his talented mouth was able to pull out of him. Every swallow caused a new spasm and by the time the warlock was able to pull back, Crow felt tired and spent, panting to catch his breath as he seemed to float amongst the stars overhead, body completely relaxed and lethargic.

The Old Light's low chuckle as he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand was a soothing sound, reverberating through him. He was vaguely aware when Emery shrugged his legs from his shoulders, wiped him clean and tucked him back into his pants, the only evidence of their activity now his open shirt and discarded scales. And even that was taken care of as the warlock pressed loving kisses to his neck and buttoned him back up before trailing those kisses over his cheek and to the corner of his lips as if testing the response.

Crow found it hard to focus on Emery so he tilted his head to hopefully convey the permission the other sought out and was pleased when their mouths were pressed together in a heavy kiss, Emery' tongue sliding against his and letting him taste himself. He shuddered hard and clutched at the warlock's arm, suddenly overcome with the desire to see what the Old Light tasted like.

He tried to sit up, head swimming as he pushed against the warlock until Emery pulled back, amber eyes soft in their question. Inhibitions were long gone by now, the wine assured that, and he tugged at Emery's robes, fumbling for an opening. "Let me-" his voice sounded wrecked and he couldn't finish the sentence.

But Emery understood enough, suddenly grasping his hands to stop them. Confused, the hunter let out a small sound of protest. He knew the Old Light was hard. He knew he could return the favor.

Crow frowned and tried again, " _Let me-"_ he insisted but the warlock held him fast.

"Another time." Emery promised, pressing a kiss to Crow's fingers to placate him.

He didn't have the strength to argue, so he didn't. Instead, he let the warlock sit them back up against the boulder they had started against. Emery tucked him against his side as they looked out over the Traveler and the warm glow it cast over the landscape even in the darkness of night.

Sated in a way he'd never known, warm and content under the Guardian's arm, Crow forgot about his worries for a brief moment and fell into the first restful sleep he'd had since he was risen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaienne_pepper)  
> or on [Tumblr](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
